nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcus
Orcus (オルクス) is a dwarf planet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Orcus has pale skin with sharp dusty black eyes. They have very short, messy black hair with a small fringe, exposing most of their forehead. They are wearing a black and grey shirt with a white and golden rimmed collar, with a golden diamond shaped accessory in the middle of the chest. With this they are also wearing black long pants which come up to the waist, with four golden diamond shaped buttons at the stomach. They also appear to be wearing a large coat of some kind which is parted at the bottom in different fragments. It is not worn over their shoulders, with an inner layer of gold colored streaks decorated with space-like patterns. There is also a row of diamond shaped white and gold patterns across the middle of the coat where it falls at the elbows. Finally they are wearing what appears to be black and gold high heels. In other illustrations, they can often be seen wearing a similar, yet shorter coat, along with ankle boots, black leggings and a black turtlenecks sweater, along with a golden necklace. Personality Orcus is described as being one of mystery. Not many people know them, but they are respected and efficient at their work. Others seemingly describe them as intimidating. In illustrations they can often be seen as looking rather aloof and lacking much emotion, possibly quite serious. Not much else is known about them. Background Orcus is stated to be the Solar System's criminal hunter and equilibrator, likely meaning they settle disputes and calm situations. They are stated to be currently on the pursuit of someone, though have not been able to capture them so far due to their hiding skills. Who it is they are trying to capture is currently unknown. Not much else is known about their background. Relationships Orcus is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Vanth Vanth is Orcus' moon. They are shown the most in illustrations together, it seems they have a good relationship though the specifics of it are not yet clear. As shown on both profiles, it seems the two may be romantic partners. Sedna Sedna is listed as an associate on Orcus' profile, but their relationship is not yet known. Quaoar Quaoar is listed as an associate on Orcus' profile, but their relationship is not yet known. Though it was stated in a Curiouscat response that Quaoar is a friend of Orcus. Basis Orcus is a personification of the dwarf planet candidate 90482 Orcus. 90482 Orcus (/ˈɔːrkəs/ OR-kəs), provisional designation 2004 DW, is a trans-Neptunian object from the Kuiper belt with a large moon, Vanth. It was discovered on 17 February 2004, by American astronomers Michael Brown of Caltech, Chad Trujillo of the Gemini Observatory, and David Rabinowitz of Yale University. It is possibly a dwarf planet. Precovery images taken by the Palomar Observatory as early as 8 November 1951 were later obtained from the Digitized Sky Survey. Orcus is a plutino, a trans-Neptunian object that is locked in a 2:3 resonance with the ice giant Neptune, making two revolutions around the Sun to every three of Neptune's. This is much like Pluto, except that it is constrained to always be in the opposite phase of its orbit from Pluto: Orcus is at aphelion when Pluto is at perihelion and vice versa. Moreover, the aphelion of Orcus's orbit points in nearly the opposite direction from Pluto's, although the eccentricities and inclinations are similar. Because of these similarities and contrasts, along with its large moon Vanth that recalls Pluto's large moon Charon, Orcus has been regarded as the anti-Pluto. This was a major consideration in selecting its name, as the deity Orcus was the Etruscan equivalent of the Roman Pluto, and later became an alternate name for Pluto. Trivia * Orcus' birthday is stated to be February 17th, the same date the dwarf planet candidate Orcus was discovered. * Orcus' favorite animal is stated to be the killer whale, or orcas as they are also called. * Orcus' favorite gem is stated to be the obsidian. * Orcus' weapon of choice is stated to be a nail, likely to match Vanth's hammer. * They are apparently admired for their fashion sense. * Though their moons display some contrasting similarities, Orcus and Pluto do not show as many themselves. Though both characters are shown wearing sweaters, and their color palettes are opposites of each other. Their contrasting hair lengths may also be intentional opposites. * It may be possible Orcus may like Pengi-chan, as shown in one image. * One image states Orcas are their special interest. Due to the very specific word choice, it may be possible they are implied to be autistic. Gallery Db6ee6646b3922507a2d6514293bc806.png 57ae7cfa18dd1b331fdf78b80d3208c2.png 964f30f7892ccb3fe585291eb859f485.png 7fd94ba3022e472f66b40547c0be0d68.png|Orcus with a nail a66b88d89617ca648931d758ef232ef6.jpg 5f0ee16549ed754ef3f933de7b74bc94.png|Orca! oruvan.png|Orcus with Vanth on the index page gothlesbianspacepolicealsogucci.png 62d9402b18d46c1566e135b5351f3bc6.png 3fef5052599609c367bcc484d2d2e0df.png e9c4f790825f6f261aaa0c6f013d7f85.png idontknowhowtouseinstagram.png Happy.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/orcus.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/180756 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary